


ART: Dark Rituals

by imera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Demons, M/M, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has powers, but dark powers, and Derek is what he needs to fulfill his destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Dark Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> This is art created for the TW reverse bang.
> 
> Lots of thanks to barker101 for picking my art, and I hope she had fun being inspired by the art, no matter which way she chose. ([LINK TO THE STORY](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4465844))


End file.
